Only One Way Out
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Kind of and alternate ending to From Castaways to Runways, but slightly different background. OneShot. Skate! Please Review! Kate and Sawyer are arrested and theres only one way out but can Sawyer bring himself to sugest it? And will Kate agree? Pl


**_So, the reason why I have written this one-shot is I had two ideas for how my story From Castaways to Runaways would end. And as I wanted it to end happily I chose the happy ending, but I wanted to give the tragic/angst ending a chance too. So I have written it was an one-shot fic. _**

_**BUT! It is written as its own story, nothing to do with From Castaways to Runaways AT ALL! Its starts different, ends different! Everything is different!**_

**_If you haven't read Castaway to Runaways basically Sawyer and Kate are on the run from the cops after getting of the island._**

_**Thanks XD Please Review!

* * *

**_

Sawyer and Kate had been on the run ever since they had gotten of the rescue ship. They had gotten of the ship when it docked in America, Kate had ran to dodge the police, and Sawyer ran after her. They ran together and stayed together, each day that passed they fell even deeper in love.

They had been victim to many close shaves, the last they had they only just escaped the police and Sawyer actually shot one of them. He had acted like it didn't bother him, but Kate knew deep down that he felt some guilt, but the real truth was Sawyer had killed one person to protect Kate, and he'd kill any others that came for her, even if he had to do it with his bare hands.

Hiding was getting harder and harder, the longer they were on the run, the more publicised their story was, most people know knew what both of them looked like, it was hard to hide under just false names. They disgusted themselves by wearing scraggy clothes, a lot less than they could afford after the mounds of money the had scammed before they became so well _famous_ that they couldn't do any more through danger of being recognised.

"Mornin baby" Sawyer said, smiling as Kate stretched out in the motel bed.

"Mornin" She smiled back, he was stood over at the balcony looking out over the small city they where staying in at the minute. The wind was rippling through his dirty blonde locks. Kate got out of bed and joined him by the window. He tucked his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to move on again Freckles?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I suppose" She said, turning back into the room, they never unpack their suitcases as they never stayed in one place for long. She pulled out some clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm just having a shower" She called to him, and he followed her into the bathroom.

"Well Freckles" He said smiling cheekily at her "I do believe we are ducking out on tradition, we haven't christened this shower yet"

"I don't need no more persuading cowboy" Kate smiled and pulled him into the shower with her as they kissed each other passionately.

A few hours later when they had dressed and cleaned out the room they checked out and got into a car they had rented months ago under false names of course, and never taken back. Obviously they had changed the licence plates so it couldn't be traced. They tried to change them as often as possible, as the police picked these things up quickly.

They drove for a while, chatting, and singing to the radio, flirting and even kissing at traffic lights, just like a regular couple. To anyone who didn't know anything about them, they would have looked like one, but unfortunately most people did.

"I'm just gonna stop at this store baby, I need a new razor, you need anything?" He asked her, pulling into the parking lot.

"Could I just get a bottle of water please, and if they have any some pickled onions?" She asked sheepishly "I've really been wanting them lately"

"Sure Freckles" He said "But I best be brushing your teeth quick if you think i'm gonna kiss ya with pickle breath" He joked.

"Get away Sawyer!" She shouted, but smiling.

He came back 10 minutes later with the water, the razor and the pickled onions. Kate opened the jar and popped 2 straight in her mouth.

"You're a strange girl ya know that Freckles?" He said, smiling at her.

"Ya know you love me" She joked.

"Yeah I do" He said, suddenly serious, he leaned into kiss her but she back away, just as he was inches from her lips.

"Thought you didn't wanna kiss pickle breath?" She said, raising her eyebrows at him giving him her signature look that made her look all the cuter.

"For you, Ill go back on that anytime" He joked and they shared a kiss.

And then it happened.

"Step out of the car with your hands in the air!" A armed policeman shouted loudly. They broke apart in horror and saw the car was completely surrounded. There was no way out, even if Sawyer shot one like he had before, at least 15 others had their guns pointing at him, and Kate.

They looked at each other, tears were already starting to well in Kate's eyes, and she knew there was no way out.

"Guess this is the end of the road baby" Sawyer managed to whisper hoarsely, tears starting to spring in his eyes too.

"I love you" She said, staring deep into his ocean blue eyes that were mirrored the look of love in hers.

"I love you too, Freckles" He said, and then he got out of the car and raised his hands in the air.

The two policeman near him lowered their guns and headed towards him, Sawyer swung a trained fist down onto one of their noses, knocking them off their feet. Hell he said to himself I'm gonna take as many down as I can, the sons of bitches. Two more sprung on him from behind and wrestled him to the ground, forcing the handcuffs around his clenched fists.

Kate was watching from across the lot, she had been swarmed by police as soon as she left the car, the all too familiar weight of the cold metal cuffs and been placed around her wrists, but she was past caring. She continued to look straight at Sawyer, her heart ripping in two as he was wrestled to the ground. The jibes from the police officers and feds around her didn't even enter her head.

Her gaze with Sawyer was broken as he was dragged off towards the police cars, Kate could just hear Sawyer cursing the officers, no doubt they would each have a nickname by now. A small part of Kate smiled at the thought of Sawyer dishing out the feds with nicknames as it was something so normal for her, but this was covered over as her own nicknames floated into her head. Freckles, the first he had given her, and the most popular, she could hear his voice now calling to her, calling Freckles. She would never hear him call her that again, she would never hear him laugh again, never see those dimpled cheeks smile. She collapsed to the floor in sobs as her heart ripped in two and two arms pulled her up, and dragged her after Sawyer towards the police cars.

The officer threw Sawyer into the back of a car while another threw Kate into a separate car.

The door slammed and Sawyer tossed his head back, clearing the hair out of his eyes as he looked out of the window. He could see Kate being bundled into the back of a police car across from him. Her chestnut curls fell around her face and she shook them back as the car door was slammed shut. She peered through the window and her eyes fixed onto Sawyer. They stared into each others eyes.

"I love you" Kate mouthed to Sawyer as the car she was in pulled out into the road. The engine of his own car roared up and pulled out into the road as Sawyer heart shattered into tiny pieces.

When they arrived at the police station Sawyer was taken straight to a cell and locked away, he screamed, he shouted, he punched the doors, the walls, the bed, but most of all he cried. Sawyer hardly ever cried, but the thought of never seeing Kate again was enough to send him haywire.

Suddenly the door opened and Kate was pushed in, Sawyer jumped up in a excited shock.

"Looks like you and your little girlfriend get to share a cell" The officer muttered bitterly "Well it is for _one last time_" He added smirking and slamming the door in their faces.

Kate collapsed into Sawyer arms sobbing. They were both quiet for a while until Sawyer could hold the words back no longer.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again baby" He muttered into her hair.

"Were not gonna get outa here are we Sawyer?" She asked, desperately sad.

"I don't think so Freckles" he said, his heart breaking at the terrible caged look on her face, a look he had never seen on her beautiful face before.

"I love you" She said, staring deeply into his eyes, making him tingle from his fingers to his toes.

"I love you too" he said, stroking her face, meaning every word.

She crawled onto his lap and Sawyer struggled with one of the most important decisions of his life, or _death_, as that was how it looked now. He hadn't been searched on the way in, lucky for him, but not for them. He didn't have anything he could take a whole police station down with, he thought bitterly, the gun had been in the van, but if he had it on him them, god he would have filled those son of a bitches so full of lead…

What Sawyer would make it his choice, not there's. But could he ask Kate such a thing? Would she want to join him, and if she did it would be him responsible not them he shuddered at the thought. But if she didn't, could he bring himself to do that in front of her, the woman he loved? She would have to sit with him until morning. He could see her face now, the look in his mind mirrored much the look on her face when she had been driven away from him, he couldn't stand to cause her that pain, pain so raw, so visible. But if he didn't, that would be his only chance gone, he would never get it again, and it would end on _their_ terms, Sawyer couldn't bear that.

"There is _one_ way out" he managed to whisper hoarsely into the darkness.

"What?" Kate's ears pricked up as he turned to look at him.

"They didn't search me when I came in" He said, going through his pockets "So I still have… this" he said pulling out his razor.

Kate was putting two and two together in her head, but she didn't want it to be true, was this _Sawyer_ giving in?

He gently removed the blade from the razor and held it up, beams of light glinted off it from the moonlight, seeing the look on Kate's face which told him she understood he said.

"Pretty Romeo and Juliet aint it Freckles?"

"Yeah" She chuckled softly, she weighed it up in her head, she could end it here, now, with the man she loved, or she could let it be on their terms in the electric chair, in a room of strangers. She didn't desperately want to give up, she wanted to live. But if Sawyer was going to be ripped away from her, she had nothing to live for.

"Look Baby" He said, looking into her eyes straightforward, he was going to say everything he had ever wanted to say to her, and right now there was going to be nothing to stop him, no selfish pride, no reservations, no arrogance just him and his feelings "I love you too much to live without ya, their gonna end it for me I know that, but id rather be he with you when I do, because ta tell you the truth I've loved you since the moment I saw you Katie"

Kate was deeply touched by the rawness of his words, especially the last one, a pet name only ever used by her mother and Sam, usually she hated people calling it her, but this time, she didn't mid, because it was love.

"Let's do it" She whispered softly.

"Ya sure baby?" He asked her, he didn't want her too if she wasn't totally sure.

"Yeah, like you said" She said softly "There gonna end it for me too, and id rather die with you, than spend a minute alive without you"

Tears pooled in both of their eyes as they connected as Kate reached out for the blade.

"I wanna go first" She said carefully.

"Ya sure?" He said, he still felt the need to protect her, which was strange really, as he had just given her the one tool in this place to end her life.

"Yeah" She said, holding the blade near her wrist.

She held it carefully in the air, and a story that Jack had once told her came into her mind. She was scared, oh so very scared, not of dying, but of the pain. She remembered how he had told her to let fear control her for 5 seconds, but for five seconds only.

"One, Two, Three, Four… Five" She whispered softly and she made a short sharp intake of breath as the icy cold, utterly sharp blade pierced her smooth pale skin. The pain ripped through her as scarlet red blood poured from the deep gash in her wrist. She shakily handed the blade over to Sawyer, bowing her head as she didn't want him to see the tears flowing down her face.

"Katie, you ok?" He said, as he saw one of her salty tears drop from her face and mix into the bright scarlet blood.

"Yeah" She said determinedly "Now it's your turn, unless you only did that to bump me off" She giggled nervously.

"Of course not baby, I'm with you all they way" He whispered, slicing the blade quickly over his own skin. He clenched his teeth in pain as the blade slashed into his skin, but he didn't show it like Kate.

He dropped the blood stained blade to the floor, and their blood dripped of it, mixing together on the floor, forever.

He pulled his arms around Kate's fragile shaking frame and pulled her close. They lay down on the bed carefully and Sawyer looked away from Kate in shame, how could he have helped end such a beautiful life?

Kate didn't miss a trick with Sawyer and she used her other arm, as the one with the cut was already unmoveable and weak, and made him face her.

"I love you so much" She whispered, smoothing her fingers over his stubble.

"I love you more" He said, leaning towards her as their lips joined together, tears mixing into their mouths as they kissed more deeply and passionately than even before. Kate's body was overcome with a weakness she couldn't fight, she relaxed back into Sawyer's arms as he softly kissed the top of her head, and it was the last thing the both did before the slipped into deep unconsciousness… together forever.

* * *

It was the next morning when two horrified officers found the bodies of the two lovers, arms entwined in a tight hug even in death, and the pools of dried blood on the floor.

A week later after the bodies were given a post mortem, even though the cause of death was clear to everyone, that they discovered that Kate Austen had been 2 months pregnant when she died.

* * *

**_I nearly cried just writing that, what do you all think?? Please review!_**


End file.
